warriorcatsrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Sirius/Padkit (TC)
Sirius is a handsome black tom with emerald green eyes. Sirius is brave (he's well-known for this trait), curious, sometimes clever, mischievous (his second most well-known trait), and has a decent amount of humor. He has a personality that lots of she-cats would love him for, but Sirius will most likely turn out single. History The Blacks “Dark Forest!” a tom growled as he got onto his paws, his tail lashing. Two tom-kits fell silent, ears flatten against their skull. They knew their father was about to explode. “N-Now, dear, their just kits-“ their mother started, her gaze glued on her mate. “Just kits?!” her mate snapped, staring coldly at his two kits. “Sirius and Regulus are old enough to know when to shut up, Walburga.” “S-Sorry,” Regulus whimpered, lowering his head down in shame. Sirius looked back at his brother, eyes wide with shock. He’s going to let Orion scold us just for being loud? Darn it, brother! Sirius hissed inwardly, his eyes narrowed. “Sirius?” Orion inquired, looking down at his son. His cold eyes flickered unhappily. Well, I’m not going to apologize! Sirius thought, lifting his head to face his father. Smack. “Ah, ah, ah!” Orion smirked, looming over Sirius. He had unsheathed his claws and slashed his son’s left cheek. “Not the answer I was hoping for!” “Orion!” Walburga shrieked, eyes wide with horror. Sure, Sirius wasn’t her favorite son, sure she didn’t treat him exactly like a son, but Sirius was her son. “That’s not how you treat-“ “Kits?” Orion finished, eyeing his mate wearily. “That’s what she was going to say,” Sirius snapped, shaking his head. He was trying to get rid of the searing pain on his cheek. Orion rounded on his son once again, but did not attack. “Do not-“ “-Talk out of line. I know,” Sirius said coolly, dodging his father’s claws. “If you did know, you wouldn’t be talking now!” Orion snarled, eyes flashing. Behind the fighting father and son, Regulus hid behind his mother. He couldn’t watch his father attack his older brother! “I’m tired of your behavior, Sirius!” “I’m tired of not being treated as your son!” Sirius shot back immediately, turning tail and dashing away from his only family left. He heard pawsteps following him. “Get back here, boy!” Orion shouted, face twisted with rage. I got to get out of here! Sirius yowled inwardly, swinging his head from side to side. There! The handsome black tom-kit found a tree that he could try climbing. He bolted over to the tree and placed his paws on it. “Don’t you dare!” “What?” Sirius huffed, turning back to face his father. Both were panting heavily, their cheek fur warm from running. Orion’s eyes flashed, and then Sirius’ father shook his head. “Nothing. Just… leave, Sirius, leave and don’t come back!” Orion barked, twirling around and walking back to his mate and younger son. After taking a few pawsteps, he added, “You are no longer part of the Black family.” “Good!” Sirius howled, scrambling up the tree when his father hissed at him. On a branch, he watched his father reunite with Walburga and Regulus. They talked for a little bit before walking away. “D-Don’t come and find me when you realized you were wrong!” Sirius squealed, still wheezing. As the tom-kit layed in the tree, his mind went back into the past. He remembered many fights he had with his parents. The main argument topic they had was about cat segregation. Oh how Sirius loathed his family for being that way. “Why do they have to think cats with black fur are better than the others? Why?” Sirius mumbled, eyelids drooping. Then, he thought about his younger brother, Regulus. “Pfft, Regulus was pathetic enough to believe them about black-furred cats being better than the others.” With that, the little tom fell asleep, his dreams about his past. Sirius and Thunderclan Sirius blinked open his green eyes groggily, slowly getting into a sitting position. Daylight dappled his black fur, warming him up. Darn it, I forgot it was Leaf-bare! Sirius muttered internally, looking at the white fluff on the ground. Sluggishly, the tom-kit descended down the tree. “Good morning, myself,” Sirius mumbled, looking at his surroundings. He was still in a forest, the same one he was in yesterday. Where am I going to go? Sirius wondered, taking a few pawsteps forward. I don’t know how to hunt or fight. Oh, what have I done?! Sirius continued to go deeper into the forest, green eyes glittering with distress. He was lost, hungry, and cold. However, he wasn’t exactly scared of the forest. He had been living in the forest for five moons; he knew what kind of animals lived there. Also, he still had his bravery. Since he was so busy thinking, he did not expect the next thing to happen. Four pairs of eyes gleamed from the dark shadows of the forest. “Who goes there?” Sirius asked in a low, warning growl. One tom came out of the shadows and stood in front of the young kit. The stranger let out a mrrow of amusement, apparently not afraid of Sirius. “I wish to ask the same about you, kit,” the new tom mewed, looking down to face the black tom. Sirius did not flinch, instead, he held the stranger’s gaze. The stranger smiled, obviously pleased in Sirius’ response. “You are brave, kit. You would make an excellent warrior of Thunderclan. I am Darkstar, Thunderclan’s leader.” “Thunderclan?” Sirius muttered, perplexed. He did not know what Thunderclan was, nor was he sure if he wanted to know. His tail swished from side to side, Sirius’ curiosity getting a hold of him. “What is Thunderclan?” “A group of cats whom live in this forest,” Darkstar replied, signaling for the other cats to pop out of the shadows. They obeyed, and Sirius assumed that these cats were a part of this Thunderclan thing. “And, kit, you are on our territory.” “I didn’t know,” Sirius grumbled, stopping himself from rolling his green eyes. “Anyway, since your on my territory, I want you to answer a few questions,” Darkstar added, unfazed by Sirius’ impolite behavior. Sirius nodded, eyes fixed on Thunderclan’s leader. “First question: What is your name?” “O-Oh, I’m, uh… Sirius of the Black family,” Sirius mumbled quietly. Darkstar just nodded and then asked, “Where is your family, Sirius?” “Well, I… ran away and abandoned at the same time,” the black tom-kit answered truthfully in a low voice. “The Black family, my family, segregates cats on the color of their fur-“ “-No way!” a she-cat from Thunderclan gasped, eyes wide with surprise. There was also not-so-well hidden disgust in her tone. Sirius nodded and Darkstar send the she-cat a glare that read: Don’t interrupt. “Anyway, I grew tired of my family being that way, so I ran off. My father knew that I was leaving and, well… disowned me,” Sirius finished, twitching his ears. The Thunderclan cats were shocked into silence, so Sirius added, “Not that I care.” “B-But they were your family!” a tom sputtered, shaking his head slowly in disbelief. “No they weren’t. At least… not the family I wanted,” Sirius snarled, sighing afterwards. He turned back to Darkstar, one eyebrow raised inquiringly. “Anymore questions?” “Just one. Sirius, do you accept my offer to join Thunderclan?” Darkstar meowed, eyes glimmering with unreadable emotion. Sirius was unable to hide his shock. “B-But, my family-“ “-Sirius, this is not about your family. This is about you. And you said you didn’t like how they acted, so I dare to believe you aren’t like them,” Darkstar cut Sirius short of what he was going to say. Sirius nodded, heaving with a sigh. “I do. I’ll join Thunderclan, Darkstar,” the black-furred kit answered, quivering slightly. No, he wasn’t scared. But he was nervous of how Thunderclan would treat him. Would they be like his family, or like the family he dreamed of having for so long? “I’ll explain everything to the clan, Sirius. Then I will explain everything to you.” Darkstar smiled, signaling for the she-cat to come forth. “Can you carry Sirius here for me?” “Sure, Darkstar-“ “-No! I mean, I can walk myself,” Sirius grunted, feeling his cheeks warm up. Darkstar and the she-cat nodded, then the five cats hurried back to Thunderclan’s camp. *** “Everyone, this here is Sirius of the Black family. He will be joining Thunderclan,” Darkstar yowled, addressing the clan of their new clanmate. He then explained the kit’s horrible history. Sirius was quite surprised of the clan’s reaction. “Poor thing,” a she-cat murmured with a sympathetic gleam in her eyes. Beside her were two kits. The she-cat, which was a queen, got onto her paws. “Darkstar, I’ll take care of Sirius!” “I can take care of myself, thank you very much,” Sirius grumbled gloomily, so quiet that no one could hear. Darkstar gave a nod, and then turned to Sirius. “Sirius, do you wish to have a clan name?” Darkstar asked. “I-I prefer to go by Sirius, but I guess I can have a clan name too.” “Alright then, Sirius. Until this kit reaches apprenticeship, he’ll be known as Padkit,” Darkstar shouted so all of Thunderclan could hear. Padkit? Sirius is better, but I guess that name works, newly-named Padkit thought, whiskers twitching with amusement. “Padkit, Padkit, Padkit!” Thunderclan roared, leaping onto their paws and jumping around happily. With all of the clan cheering for him, Sirius felt welcomed into Thunderclan. ''This is my family, my home, for now until death, ''Sirius thought, feeling proud and warm. Life in Thunderclan (Kithood) So far, much hasn't happen to Sirius since he joined Thunderclan. Well, the gathering did for one and he snuck out of camp without getting caught. But to him, both was pretty lame. He was a kit and could not go to the gathering! Also, he practically snuck out of camp every single night! Sirius also had to watch older kits, Kaze and Marin, become apprentices while he stayed in the nursery as a kit. Being five moons old in Thunderclan sucked! Quotes "Time to pull some pranks!" - '''Sirius' '''personal quote. Category:History